


Enjaulado

by Asrei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Internal Monologue, Monologo, Number Four Privet Drive (Harry Potter), Se irán añadiendo según sea necesario, oscuro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asrei/pseuds/Asrei
Summary: Harry se da cuenta de que le mundo mágico no es lo que pensaba.





	1. Sin Esperanza

Harry observó las estrellas desde su jaula de verano, su habitación. Los barrotes, que proyectaban ligeras sombras sobre el suelo, la hacían parecer aún más la jaula que era.

Nunca se había sentido más solo, más abandonado, de lo que se sentía ahora. Antes no había nadie que se interesara por él lo suficiente para hacerle sentirse así. Ahora… ahora sabía que había gente cómo él. Ahora sabía que no era normal ser tratado de la forma en la que era. Ahora sabía que no había esperanza para él.

No, nunca se había sentido más solo.

El mundo mágico no era un sitio de libertad e integridad como él había pensado una vez. Era una jaula, donde la gente le odiaba o le amaba. Eso sí, era una jaula más grande.

Desde los dos años hasta los tres pensó que no era nada. Cuando cumplió los once años le dijeron que era un mago. Pensó que no volvería a pasar hambre, que sería salvado. Que equivocado estaba. Fue salvado y apreciado durante unos meses para, después, ser echado a un lado, como algo sin importancia. Volvió a un lugar que no podía llamar casa, regresó a hacer comidas que no podría comer, pero no regresó como un niño ingenuo que pensaba que eso era correcto. No, regresó como cualquier cosa menos un niño. Retorno como un asesino. ¡Él, Harry, había asesinado a un hombre! Y aunque el director Dumbledore hubiera insinuado que estaba bien, que era en defensa propia, que esa persona estaba poseída por Voldemort, él no podía dejar de pensar que había matado a una persona que podía tener familia, padres, hijos, tíos…

No sabía lo que estaba bien o lo que estaba mal. Unos creían una cosa y otros otra, pero todos querían que estuviera de acuerdo con sus opiniones cuando él ni siquiera sabía, ni siquiera entendía, de lo que estaban hablando.

Lo único que entendía era que él no podía ser solo Harry Potter.

Gran Bretaña mágica era una jaula más grande que acababa en sus fronteras, y aún así dudaba que terminara allí.


	2. Rayo de Esperanza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les gusté.
> 
> Como en el anterior capítulo, no sé si habrá más en esta historia.
> 
> Si hay algún problema de gramática, expresión, nombres, etc, esperó que podáis dar un aviso e intentaré editarlo lo más pronto posible. Se agradecen los comentarios (aunque no sean para corregirme) y los kudos.
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Spoiler (no lo sé)?:
> 
> Espero (sé que me estoy repitiendo) que les gusté este capítulo y, aunque, creo que es más un recordatorio de lo que ocurrió en la tercera película (no me he leído todos lo libros aún, solo algunos y los del final. Además, quiero leerlos en inglés) espero que esté bien. Gracias por leerlo y comentar, si lo haces.

Harry repasó todos sus recuerdos de este año. Era el año más relajado (si es que alguno de sus años se le pueden llamar así) que había tenido, sin contar las verdades descubiertas y los eventos que llevaron a descubrirlas. 

 

Para empezar, se había enterado que un preso se había fugado de la peor prisión mágica y que iba a por su cabeza. Le dijeron que no se preocupara que en _Hogwarts_ estaría a salvo (se olvidaron de mencionar que ese preso había sido alumno de _Hogwarts_ y se conocía el castillo como la palma de su mano). En el  _ Expreso a Hogwarts _ , se habían encontrado con el que sería su profesor de  _ Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras _ (no lo conocería formalmente hasta más tarde), y habían tenido un percance con unos seres terribles llamados  _ dementores _ . Parecía ser que estos seres iban a estar custodiando la escuela contra Sirius Black. No cabe decir, que el hecho ocurrido en el tren hizo que mucha gente empezará a burlarse de su reacción al dementor (se desmayó, pero no fue su culpa que no tuviera suficientes recuerdos felices para combatirlos).

 

La rata de Ron,  _ Scabbers _ , huía de la nueva mascota de Hermione, un gato llamado  _ Crookshanks _ . Esto provocó muchas peleas entre sus amigos y una difícil convivencia para él que no quería estar de parte de ninguno.

 

Después, descubrió (en una de las lecciones que había pedido al profesor de  _ Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras  _ para aprender a defenderse de los _dementores_. Tenía que aprender el hechizo  _ Expectro Patronum _ ) que Remus Lupin (su profesor) era un viejo amigo de sus padres.

 

El mundo no se cansaba de destrozar las verdades que creía ciertas y en una noche en que había tenido que perseguir a su amigo Ron hasta la  _ Casa de los Gritos _ . Allí, descubrió que el preso fugado no era un mortífago, ni siquiera había traicionado a su padres, era su padrino y el verdadero traidor era la rata. Que no era una rata de verdad, sino que era Peter Pettigrew. Quién se encontraba vivito y coleando porque era un animago no registrado, y había montado toda la escena que había llevado a su padrino a ser falsamente acusado y encarcelado.

 

Pensábamos que todo estaba resuelto y que lo que no sería resuelto, pero tuvo que aparecer el gran narizón, profesor Snape, intentando ser el héroe que nadie pidió (o hacer su trabajo bien, por una vez en lo concerniente a él), así que tuvimos que aturdirlo. Más tarde, cuando salíamos a los terrenos de la escuela por el pasadizo que llevaba a la  _ Casa de los Gritos _ descubrimos que el profesor Lupin no había tomado la poción que lo hacía mínimamente coherente en su forma de hombre lobo, así que mi recién descubierto padrino tuvo que enfrentarlo y entretenerlo para que pudiéramos escapar. Peter Pettigrew escapó en el caos.

 

Al final, después de un retroceso en el tiempo (que me sorprendí que se pudiera hacer), un lanzamiento exitoso del hechizo  _ Expectro Patronum _ que salvó a mi padrino y a mí pasado yo, que mi padrino me prometiera que iría con él a vivir y que rescataramos a _Buckbeak_ que fue utilizado para que escapará mi padrino, pudimos volver a nuestras cálidas camas.

 

Aunque, después del año, había vuelto a la casa de mis odiados parientes, volvía con una promesa. Una promesa de que no estaría aquí mucho tiempo, de que mi padrino vendría y me llevaría a vivir con él cuando demostrará que era inocente. Esperaba que fuera pronto.

 

Ese era mi esperanza, mi rayito de esperanza… bueno, no. Era mi gran esperanza. Abandonar esta jaula dentro de otra jaula y tener algo de libertad. Una libertad ficticia, pero un tipo de libertad.

 

No podía esperar. Quería salir de aquí, escuchar historias de mis padres, estar en un lugar dónde podría aprender magia sin restricciones, sin que su baúl fuera quitado y guardado bajo llave donde no podía alcanzarlo. Quería poder dar una vuelta sin tener que preocuparse por sufrir el llamado juego de “Harry Caza” o de que Dudley estuviera de humor para darle una paliza antes de volver a casa. Simplemente quería, y deseaba que esos “querías”  se volvieran realidad.

 

Solo debía esperar.


End file.
